Swamp Spirit
Burgh de Rott, Evening: Dirth cleaned his rusting dagger with a tattered cloth in his shack, it was early evening and the swamps were clogged with thick mist. "Now that is the smartest dagger I've seen in ages," Dirth said examining the small blade. Activity in the village was low, as the population were very much aware of the dangers that arose during the twilight hours in Morytania. The door suddenly creaked open, and Dirth quickly looked up to see the face of Edward. "Hello Dirth, I need to have a word with you," Edward said looking nervous. "What about?" Dirth asked curiously. "Well there's something happening in the swamp. Villagers have noticed an increase in activity," Edward said glancing out the window. "That could mean anything, we already know the swamps are full of snails and ghasts, isn't it possible that the damn things are growing in number?" Dirth asked. "Nobody knows exactly what is happening, but there's been a lot of movement in the evening and early hours of the morning," Edward said. "So I take it that you suggest we keep track of any activity that is happening now?" Dirth asked. "Yes," Edward said, "I don't fancy coming under attack from the undead." And with that, Edward departed from the small building and headed towards the northern gate. Nobody ever went to near, as the shades from Mort'ton had a tendency to drift over if they saw any activity. Edward felt brave though, and walked right up to the gate and glanced across the bridge to Mort'ton. He flinched as he glanced a shade gliding about in the distance, and decided to back away. As he walked back to his home, he could have sworn he saw a shadow passing in the distance, but when he had tried to observe it his view had been obscured by a rotting hollow tree. Edward sat upon the lump of timber that was his chair and gazed out the window. He glanced Luna sitting near the waterside alone, she turned and saw him at which point he broke eye contact and looked away. Edward decided he would go to sleep early, which would allow him to wake earlier and maybe catch a glimpse of what had been going on behind everyone's backs... ---- Burgh de Rott, Morning: Edward awoke early and hurried to his door to see if anything suspicious was happening, but nothing was. Deciding he would keep watch from his window, he heard movement and quickly dashed to the door. Edward caught glimpse of a long flowing black cloak disappearing out of sight, and heard a terrible snapping. "Oh my Saradomin! I think I may be in with a chance of catching this swift traveler!" Edward exclaimed as he dashed after it. He tripped over a hollow log, and as he returned to his feet he caught glimpse of the Wanderer's door slamming shut. "Him," Edward muttered to himself as he strode towards the Wanderer's home. He knocked on the door and barged in, to be greeted by the Wanderer who was sitting on his chair reading a dusty old text. "Why Edward, what could you possibly want bursting in at such an early time," the Wanderer said, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "What are you hiding? I know you've been going in the swamp every morning and evening! Don't deny your acts, I'm well aware of your suspicious behavior!" Edward exclaimed. "Edward, for Saradomin's sake, what is wrong with you? First you call on me at such an early hour, then start making accusations without any evidence! Away with you if you're here to waste my time!" The Wanderer said, "If you can prove yourself correct, then I shall take the time to listen and answer any questions." "I'm going to catch you, for tonight, when you head into Mort Myre, I'll be waiting!" Edward snapped as he exited abruptly, slamming the door firmly shut. ---- Burgh de Rott, Evening: Edward had managed to convince Dirth and various other residents to join him in waiting for the Wanderer to come back. So far, there had been nothing, and everyone had been waiting, seated upon the cold ground for a great deal of time. "Edward, why bring us here to waste our time with such ridiculous statements?" Tamron questioned angrily, rising to his feet. "Give Edward a chance, there may be hope yet in his theories," Luna said glancing at Edward who smiled at her, feeling suddenly much more confident. "Fair enough, but I shan't sit here until the cobwebs grow upon me," Tamron said, slumping back down to his position on the floor. As everyone looked north to Mort'ton, a figure appeared in the distance, and then, the Wanderer clambered over the town gate and as he rose to his full height, was greeted by the town's residents staring him in the face. "Well, where have you been venturing to?" Dirth asked. "Well there's no point in lying, is there?" The Wanderer replied. "No there isn't. Now tell us what have you been doing these past few days, sneaking about in the early hours of the morning and evening?" Dirth asked with a strong sense of agression in his voice. "Well, instead of telling you, I'll show you," the Wanderer said with a grim expression on his voice. "But where are you taking us?" Dirth asked. "Into the swamp," the Wanderer replied... ---- Mort'ton: The majority of the villagers had been ordered by Dirth to stay behind, but he, Edward, Tamron and Luna had gone with the Wanderer, the latter having insisted on not being left behind. The five of them reached the bridge to Mort'ton, but not wanting to take any risks, they waded across the small river that surrounded Mort'ton and soon reached the long winding road into the swamp. ---- Mort Myre Swamp: As the winding path came to an end, Dirth was just about to cross the bridge into the swamp when the Wanderer pulled him back by grabbing his shoulder firmly. "Do you have a death wish, might I ask?" the Wanderer asked. "Well you said we had to go into the swamp!" Dirth exclaimed, losing his patience with the Wanderer. "Well sir, I request that you remain calm while in my company," the Wanderer said. "What in Saradomin's name was the point of this? To lead us to our deaths!" Dirth exclaimed. "Who's there?" Asked an eerie ethereal voice. "It's me," the Wanderer said. Then, on the bridge leading to the swamp, a silvery-blue shape began to glow into existence. It was a spirit. "Wandering man? You have brought others with you?" The spirit asked. "Yes, they insisted on meeting you," the Wanderer said. He turned to Dirth, "This is the Swamp Spirit." "A spirit? A spirit who dwells in the swamp? I take it you and this spirit know each other rather well?" Dirth asked. "The wandering man is my friend. He comes to me every morning and returns at twilight. He speaks to me of lands long gone, people who have passed on from one world to another," the Swamp Spirit said. "Where did you first meet this spirit?" Dirth asked. "I came across him by chance. I was walking through the swamps alone when he appeared to me, and told me his tale, and a sad one it was," the Wanderer said. "Might I ask, what happened to you?" Dirth asked the Swamp Spirit. "I shall tell you my tale then. I too was a traveler, I wandered and wandered forever. One day my journeys brought me to this land, and I walked into the swamp, unaware of the danger. The ghast-creatures decayed my food, and the swamp decayed me. I had no food and died, but this cursed soil rises anything that is buried in it, so I remain trapped in this rotting bog forever," the Swamp Spirit said morbidly. "I'm sorry," Dirth said. "This is where I've been venturing to Edward, I did not mean any harm, I was merely keeping a fellow lost soul company," the Wanderer said. "I must apologize to you, Wanderer. I believed you were committing an act of evil, but you were committing an act of kindness, please forgive me," Edward said. "So you are trapped here forever? Is there no way of reversing such a curse?" Luna asked, stepping forwards from behind a stunned Tamron. "Young lady, Morytania is a wretched land of powers that cannot be fully understood. Until the curses are broken, I remain trapped, just like any other spirit or undead creature," the Swamp Spirit answered. "My spirit, the evening is turning to dusk, and we must depart before we too become imprisoned spirits," the Wanderer replied. "Well then, I shall await your return in the morning," the Swamp Spirit said, fading from existence. The Wanderer, Dirth, Edward, Tamron and Luna departed for their village, well aware of the darkening sky. Category:Morytania stories